It Starts With Faith
by SirensCalling
Summary: In which Beth was separated from the Greenes during the outbreak, and taken in by the quarry group before Rick found them. The story follows how the relationship between Beth and Daryl grows from indifference to friendship to something more.
1. Chapter 1: Tick Tick Boom

_**I swear I told myself not to write this but I just ignored my common sense. Ok, this is a canon divergence fic in the sense that Beth was present since the first episode. There will be flash backs through out the up comming chapters explaining what happened to her and the Greenes as well as Daryl. This is something different that I hope you all like. And I still plan to post pt4 for RbMB either wednesday or thursday.**_

* * *

><p>Beth should've known finding the CDC was too good to be true. That the good food and warm bed were too close to heaven for everything to go smoothly. Lori had soothed her worries, and the wine Daryl had poured into her glass had made her completely forget why she was worried. For the first time since that horrible night of blood and running, it was as though the world was like it used to be. Geek free.<p>

And now there was screaming and chaos. Daryl and Shane were attacking the steel door that the CDC guy had triggered to lock them inside. Lori and Carol were huddled on the ground clutching their kids for dear life. Rick, T-Dog, Dale, Andrea and Jacquie were yelling questions, demanding to be let free.

All Beth could do was stand there, frozen in place, tears stinging her eyes as fear suffocated her with a punishing force. Maybe this was how it was meant to be. Maybe they . . . no, just Beth, wasn't meant to go on.

She'd been separated from her family on that night, when the Walkers had first appeared. Lori had pulled her along with them as they escaped to the quarry. Lori and Shane had adopted her of sorts. But Beth had always wondered about her family. Were her momma and daddy even alive? Patricia and Otis? Maggie? Shawn? Anyone?

Daryl's harsh words from the first time they'd really met came back to her. She'd asked Glenn for a journal if he came by one on the run. Daryl, who had been walking by, had scoffed and demanded what the hell she needed a journal for.

"To write everything that's happened to me. So that when I find my family-"

"Yer family?" Daryl had jeered cursing. "Your family is as good as dead, girl. Ya ain't never gunna see 'em again so you might as well forget about wasting a trip to get a damn journal."

Beth hadn't mentioned her family since. When Glenn came back from the run, Rick, Lori's husband in tow, he had slipped her a plain black note book. Beth had gave him a hollow thank you and taken the note book to Dale's trailer never touching it again.

And now here she was, the world was falling apart even more, and she was about to die in . . . she looked up, it took all her courage just to lift her head and look at the clock. Three minutes. Wonderful. She closed her eyes, willing all her worries and thoughts away, focusing on the numbers as the ticked by.

_1 . . ._

_2 . . ._

_3 . . ._

_4 . . ._

Beth was faintly aware of a commotion around her. Shouts and running, but only when a firm hand grabbed her arm forcefully and began dragging her out did Beth open her eyes, her mockery of peace shattered. Daryl was hauling her towards the door, now open, beckoning them to freedom.

"C'mon, girl! We ain't got all damn day! Place's 'bout to blow!" he yelled at her.

Beth squirmed, ripping her arm free of his grasp. "No!"

Daryl stopped dead, rounding on her, blue eyes narrowed into slits. "What the fuck do you mean no?! This ain't a joke Beth, come the fuck on!"

He tried to grab her arm again, but Beth smacked his hand away. "No! I ain't going Daryl! Why should I? What's the point?"

"The fucking point? The point is, move yer skinny ass on out of this death trap 'fore I haul you over my shoulder 'n drag ya outta here kickin' n' screamin'!" Daryl demanded. "We don't have fucking time to sit here and chat girl! We're 'bout to be fucking barbeque!"

"Oh, just go Daryl! Do what you do best! Worry about yourself and your brother! I heard you both! You only tagged along to steal all our supplies and then disappear! Don't act like you care about me or anyone else," Beth flung the hurtful words at him.

"Yeah, that's right girl, Imma piece a shit n' don't ya forget it! That was before, before all this shit. I ain't such a sonabitch to leave ya here to burn!" Daryl flung back at her. "Yeah, me and Merle were gunna rob y'all blind, so what? S'bout survival. What you're doin' here girl? It ain't survivin', it's _weak_! N' I know ya ain't weak Beth Greene! Now git up and move your ass!"

His eyes flew to the clock behind them and he let out a curse so foul Beth blushed.

"I'm all alone," Beth whispered, tears finally spilling free. "You said it yourself, my family is as good as dead."

"Ta hell with what I said!" Daryl growled as he grabbed her hand, pulling her up to him, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Yer the one who's always sayin' to have faith. Havin' faith means ignoring dumb as shit redneck assholes like me who mouth off when they're mad n' scared. Your faith is between you and no one else. And ya ain't alone! Fuck, girl, ya got me and a shit load of people outside who need you!"

"Daryl Dixon doesn't need anyone," she scoffed through her tears.

Daryl glared at her. "Leave it ta ya to argue with every lil thing I say as a fucking bomb's bout to go off!"

Beth looked at him, frowning. He was still there. Still trying to get her out, trying to save her. Daryl Dixon, all mighty hunter and red neck was risking his life to save her. Before Beth even knew what she was doing, she grabbed his hand in hers', and pulled him after her, the pair taking off at a run towards the exit. Daryl never let go of her hand as the leapt through the broken glass and raced towards the RV.

The groups shouted for them to get down, Daryl grabbed hold of Beth by the waist, tucking his body around her smaller one as he threw them forward behind the wall of sand bags. They hit the ground, Daryl muttering a curse as the asphalt bit into his side, tearing flesh. But still, his hold on her didn't lax, and when the thunderous _boom_ moved the very ground beneath him, he held Beth close, shielding her as debris scattered and flew around them. When the chaos subsided, Daryl hesitated just a moment, looking down at Beth, whose eyes were shut, her small hand's clutching at his shirt for dear life, her body curled tightly towards his.

"You okay?" he ground out, trying to force the pain he was feeling from his voice.

Beth finally opened her eyes, staring up at him opened mouthed, her blue eyes falling between, noting the lack thereof space there, before nodding mutely.

"S' good," the man grunted as he rolled away from her, wincing as pain raced up his side.

"You're hurt," Beth noted, shame and fear drawing the color from her face. "I'm so-"

"Don't even start," he cut her off, bracing his arms on the ground and forcing himself to sit up right. Beth reached over, grabbing his arm without hesitation, helping him to an upright position. "'M fine. Just a scratch."

"And Titanic was just a row boat," Beth quipped dryly as she gazed at his scrapped up arm.

"Smartass," he mumbled as he climbed to his feet, pulling her up after him.

They looked to the burning shambles of the CDC, the flames licking hungrily at the walls. A shiver raced down Beth's spine as she realized just how close she had come to being in there. Once again, without any conscious thought towards her decision, she grabbed Daryl's hand, squeezing it. Daryl looked down at their joined hands, his bottom lip tucked securely between his teeth. He started to walk away, pulling her away with him.

"C'mon," he muttered, leading her towards Merle's bike.

Beth allowed the older man to pull her away from the blazing building, but she found herself unable to look away until Daryl was all but shoving her onto the bike. She settled on the seat awkwardly, as Daryl climbed on in front of her, he reeved the bike, and Beth's arms immediately went around his waist in a death grip.

Daryl pulled up beside the RV, Rick moved towards the door looking shaken, his complexion ashen.

"Let's get the fuck outta here," Daryl called over to him and Rick nodded.

Not even waiting for Rick to get in the drivers' seat, Daryl reeved the engine of the bike once more and navigated them out of the mass of dead and onto the road.

Beth held on to him tightly, her forehead braced lightly on his back as she let her tears fall free. They were not tears of sadness; they were ones shed in thanks. Thanks that she was alive, that Daryl had stayed behind for her.

His words lingered in her mind as they raced forward to meet the dawning sun.

_Ya ain't alone._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Sting

_**Okay, wow. That's all I got. Y'all response to that one chapter was just . . . amazing. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorite the story. Huge thank you to the ones who reviewed! To my guest reviewers, thank you for your words, I am so happy you enjoyed it! And as I told one reviewer in PM there are gunna be flash backs that will take us back to the beginning of season one-we will see Rick's arrival, how Beth was separated from her family, how Daryl and Merle tagged along, the walker attack on the quarry all of it. This is going to steer right into s2. And I already think that there will be a sequel that will take on s3. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh and I haven't been on a motorcycle since I was thirteen when my dad sold his for good. So . . . going off childhood memories here. And sorry for the long ass wait!**_

* * *

><p>They rode for what felt like hours. Daryl had taken the lead of the procession of vehicles, the thundering growl of the engine went through Beth as she held fast to Daryl while they sped down the deserted highway. The wind was a punishing force on Beth's skin, whipping her blond ponytail around her, the heat of the Georgia sun beating down on her. Beth was still in a slight state of shock, she kept replaying what had happened at the CDC over and over. Daryl's words kept coming back, hitting her squarely in the chest like a well-aimed blow.<p>

She shifted uncomfortably on the seat of the bike, she had to pee and her butt was going numb from all the hours of sitting. Daryl glanced back at her as she squirmed, huffing an exasperated sigh. He signaled to Dale who was behind them as he pulled the bike over to the side of the road. He switched it off, bracing his feet on the concrete as he eased the kickstand down. Beth looked from Daryl back to the other vehicles that were following suit and pulling over.

"Why we stop?" She asked, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears after all that time on the bike, the quiet was strange now with the absence of the wind in her ears and the roar of the bike.

"You're tired ain't ya?" he huffed, as he shifted slightly on the bike to push the kickstand of the Triumph down. "Go on, get off."

Beth blushed slightly as she awkwardly planted one foot on the ground and swung the other over the bike and onto the ground. She stumbled slightly, her knees buckling slightly. She reached out, her hand clamping around Daryl's muscular upper arm as she attempted to steady herself. Daryl stiffened under her touch, but he didn't make a move to shove her hand away. Beth blushed harder when she saw where she grabbed.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she pulled her hand back, moving the offending limb behind her back.

Daryl said nothing as he dismounted the bike, looking anywhere that wasn't Beth. Which, really, didn't surprise Beth one bit.

_So, that friendship is over_, she thought as she began to head off towards the tree line.

"Where ya think you're goin'?" Daryl called after her, making Beth stop dead in her tracks.

Her face reddened further that Daryl had to wonder the girl didn't just keel over.

"I have to pee," she hissed at him, her blue doe eyes throwing daggers at him.

Daryl snorted as he grabbed his bow from where it was strapped on the back of the bike, tossing the strap over his shoulder, following after her. Beth gave him an incredulous look as he came to stand next to her.

"Well, come on," he said pushing her shoulder lightly, making her stumble forward. "Ya said you had ta go, so go."

Beth huffed, turning away from him and stalking into the woods making more noise than was necessary, muttering about how she didn't need a babysitter. Daryl snorted as he adjusted the bow on his shoulder.

"Girl, if I was babysitting at least I'd be gettin' paid."

Beth rolled her eyes at his comment but kept quiet for the rest of their trek. Daryl stopped her after a few more minutes, touching her lightly on her arm as his keen hunter eyes scanned the area for any sign of danger. Beth stood stalk still, following his gaze as it swept the surrounding woods, ready to bolt if Daryl said so.

"'Kay, good 'nough," Daryl grunted as he slipped the bow off his shoulder, gripping it in his hands. When he looked up and saw Beth still standing there he cursed. "Well? Ya said you had ta go, so go. Ain't like 'M gunna peep or somethin'."

That made Beth's face turn red all over again. Daryl just rolled his eyes and motioned her to get on with it.

"You could at least turn your back." She muttered as she walked behind a tree.

Daryl just shook his head as he turned, his eyes scanning the woods once more for any sign of the undead. Beth quickly shucked off her jeans and went about her business, trying to think about anything other than Daryl waiting just a few feet away. When she was finished, Beth quickly zipped up her jeans and started to head back around the tree when a hand suddenly clapped around her mouth, drawing her back against a hard, very male body.

Beth went rigid as the smell of sweat and dirt filled her nostrils, she struggled against her captor only to be hushed with a biting curse.

"Geeks, stop," Daryl growled in her ear, but his hand made no move to uncover her mouth.

Beth relaxed a fraction after realizing it was Daryl who pinned her in place, his eyes wild with a predatory light, his crossbow clutched in his other hand, but the fear was still firmly planted in her belly at the familiar grunts of the undead. Beth's eyes swung back to Daryl who was on the edge of pouncing, ready to attack if the walkers stumbled upon them.

Not for the first time since the world had fallen apart, Beth wished she knew how to protect herself. The night they'd lost Amy and the others she had been completely useless. Beth knew without a doubt that if Rick, Daryl and the rest hadn't returned when they did with all those guns, Beth wouldn't be alive. Beth felt Daryl's hand shift away from her, instantly she knew he was going to attempt to take out the undead.

Beth reached up without thinking, clutching Daryl's wrist giving it a squeeze. He tore his eyes away from the geeks, looking down at her in surprise. Beth shook her head, her grip to him tightening, as though she could hold him in place. Daryl glared down at her, silently fuming at her for stopping him, but he made no move to shove her away.

When the grunts subsided, and the rustling of leaves became a distant hush, Daryl peaked out from behind the tree, scanning the area. Without a word to Beth he stomped away, not even bothering to tell her to come on. Beth rolled her eyes at his attitude and set off after him, struggling to keep up with his long legged quick pace. His careless stomping and muttered curses clued Beth into the fact that he was pissed. Really, really pissed. Beth sighed heavily before saying;

"There were too many of them, Daryl. It'd have been a waste of arrows."

"I don't remember askin' ya for your damn opinion!" Daryl growled at her.

"All you rushing in without thinking woulda done was have us swarmed by geeks," Beth exclaimed. "I might not be strong or good with a crossbow, but I am smart! At least I can think ahead!"

_That_ made Daryl turn on her, his expression ferocious. He reminded Beth of a feral dog. She unconsciously backed up a step as he advanced back towards her.

"You're _smart?_ You think ahead, do ya? How much did ya think ahead when you nearly got us both blown ta bits back there? Ya so damn smart you thought it'd be a good idea ta die and take me down with ya? Or do ya think 'M just some dumb redneck who can't do nothin' other than hunt and kill geeks?"

Beth glared up at the man, desperately trying not to lose her temper with him.

"That was about me. Nothing to do with you. Like you would've stayed if the clock got too close to zero for your liking. Yeah, I wasn't really thinking. I was _scared_. You know what that feels like? I was scared I was alone, that my family really was dead," Beth swallowed thickly. "I gave up, Daryl. But this and that are completely different! Don't try to mix me stopping you from making a bone headed mistake and what happened at the CDC as the same thing. It ain't."

She glared up at him pointedly as she moved past him. Beth didn't make it very far before he was grabbing hold of her arm, yanking her to a stop.

"Hang on," he muttered, he let go of her as quickly as he grabbed her, his expression easing, the anger fading from his eyes. "Sorry. I get why ya held me back. I can even get why you almost . . . but don't think for a damn minute that I woulda just saved my own skin and left ya there."

Beth stared up at Daryl Dixon once again completely surprised by the man. One minute he was mean and crass, the next he was soft spoken and kind. What Beth did next she knew wasn't the smartest thing-she'd noticed how he tensed when she touched him-but she didn't much care right then because it felt like the right thing to do. She moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head on his broad chest and squeezed. A hiss from him made her rear back in alarm, her eyes falling to his side, which was stained with blood.

"Shit, I forgot about your side, sorry," she said as she started to reach out to pull the fabric up and check the wound but thought better than it.

"Ya just cuss, kid? 'M shocked," Daryl asked as he winced again as he touched his side with a tentative hand. "'S okay. Jus' a scratch."

Beth shook her head at his excuse. "Scratches don't bleed like that. Not a kid either, it's the apocalypse, I'd say I'm at least twenty now in doomsday years."

Daryl snorted at her attempt at a joke. "Fine then 'M fifty."

"Look pretty good for fifty, then Mr. Dixon," she teased. "Come on, Mr. Dixon, let's get your old bag of bones back to the RV so I can patch you up."

"Shuddup," Daryl grunted as he moved ahead of her, but he had a slight smirk on his face as he did.

The expression made Beth's own smile widen as she followed after the hunter through the woods.

It was funny how she could still smile.

* * *

><p>Returning to the group they were met by quizzical glances but no one voiced any questions. Beth knew it was strange to see her with Daryl of all people. When Merle and Daryl had first stumbled upon their group of survivors, Beth had made a point to avoid the brothers at all costs, rarely speaking two words to them. Back then Beth had been quiet, only speaking one or two words to the rest of the group, and only Lori, Carl and the other children could coax more than a word from the girl.<p>

Beth recalled one particular day when the kids had pleaded with her to join them in a game of hide and seek. Beth had agreed only after getting the okay from Lori, instructing them all to stay within the camp. Beth had volunteered to count. She had pressed her face into the hood of one of the cars, clasping a hand across her eyes, counting evenly, and loud enough for the kids to hear her.

". . . eight . . . nine . . . _ten!_ Ready or not here I-" Beth was turning and starting off, not really watching where she was going when she smacked right into the eldest Dixon.

"Whoa, simmer down there blondie," Merle Dixon said as he steadied her with a large hand on her shoulder.

Beth turned red, ducking out of his touch, keeping her head down as she muttered an apology and attempted to step around the big man.

"Hey now, hey now, no need ta be like that, squirt." Merle said with a smile that made Beth's skin crawl. "Where ya off ta in such a hurry?"

"Um, I was playing with, um, the kids?" Beth hated the frightened squeak in her voice. "Hide and seek?"

"Bit of a baby game, ain't it? How old ya say ya was again, blondie?"

"Ah, I-" Beth stammered.

"Merle," came a sharp call, drawing both of their attentions over to Daryl who was throwing his elder brother a deadly look of warning. "Leave 'er be. C'mon, we got work ta do."

Merle had smirked at his younger brother, his eyes sliding over Beth from head to toe in a slow, appraising manner that made Beth cringe. When he finally sighed and turned away from her, Beth was thankful.

"Too bad, maybe next time, lil bit," Merle threw a wink and ambled off after his brother.

After that point, Beth had taken extra care to steer clear of the Dixons. Now, as she dragged Daryl off towards the RV, Daryl muttering about how she was making a fuss over nothing all the way, Beth couldn't quite believe this was where she was.

"If we don't clean it up, you'll get an infection and maybe gangrene. Then you'll be wishing you let me douse it in alcohol and some gauze when Rick and Glenn are holding you down while Shane's taking a hot poker to your side."

Daryl threw her a wild eyed look that made her chuckle as she shoved him along towards the door of the RV.

"I was a sucker for movies about the wild frontier and all that. Before all this," she said with a flick of her wrist.

Daryl shook his head and stomped up the steps. Beth giggled as she moved to follow him, stopping when she caught Glenn's frown.

"Gangrene? I thought there was a vaccine for that?"

Beth burst into a fit of giggles shaking her head as she moved up the steps, leaving Glenn looking confused as the adults joined in on the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asked as he settled on the edge of the table.

Beth just smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Just Glenn being Glenn."

Daryl smirked. "He look in a mirror and die?"

Beth gave rolled her eyes at his bad attempt at a joke. "I think the zombie invasion took your sense of humor with it. Though, it could be your advanced age, Mr. Dixon."

Now it was Daryl's turn to roll his eyes at her. "These old jokes are getting real old, Greene."

Beth just kept smiling as she reached into a drawer by the sink, pulling out the first aid kit and scrounging up a bottle of alcohol.

"Shirt, please," she instructed as she withdrew some cotton and dabbed it lightly with the liquid.

Huffing, Daryl drew his shirt up enough so Beth could clean the scrapes, but not enough that she'd be able to see the scars on his back. Beth crouched down, dabbing at the raw skin as gently as possible, her face scrunched up in sympathy as Daryl hissed in pain.

"Sorry. I'll hurry." Beth promised him as she dabbed the swab again and blotted at another area.

"Jus' stings like a bitch, s'all," he growled, but didn't make another peep.

Beth wetted a new swab and cleaned the rest of the skin, and then reached for the gauze. "Kay, here's the easy part."

"Don't need it," Daryl huffed and started to push off the table, but Beth stopped him dead with a cold look.

"If we don't wrap it up, then me cleaning it was for nothing."

Daryl grumbled petulantly but stayed in place, hiking his shirt up some more so she could have better access, and maneuver around him with more ease.

"Thank you," Beth said as she set to work to tapping the gauze in place. The scratches were long, taking up most of his side. Beth was done after four pieces of gauze. She was satisfied with her work and gave Daryl the okay with a nod of her head.

As Daryl readjusted his shirt he frowned after her as she returned the kit to its drawer and the soiled swabs to the trash.

"Where ya learn all this doctorin' stuff anyway? You some kind of Doogie Howser?"

Beth snorted. "No, no. My daddy . . . he was a vet," she explained as she turned back to him with a water bottle, pressing it into his hand. "And growing up on a farm I saw him work on more than enough animals. Also I wasn't exactly a graceful child, I got plenty of bumps and scraps with my brother and sister."

Daryl took a sip of the water, the cool liquid soothing the burning in his throat. Beth chuckled suddenly, drawing his attention back to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing . . . just remembered the time Shawn told Maggie she couldn't climb the tree in the front yard-big thing, taller than the house-cuz she was a girl. Well, they got into this big fight and I, bored to death with their bickering, decided I'd just climb the stupid try myself."

Daryl smirked slightly. "How'd that go for ya?"

"Great. Till I got half way to the top and they noticed I was gone. Saw I was up there and they both lost it. I remember Shawn yelling 'Beth Jolene Greene, get outta that tree!'-"

"Jolene?" Daryl scoffed, choking on his water slightly.

"Momma loved Dolly," Beth threw him a less than heated glare before carrying on. "And next thing I knew I was on the ground, flat on my back. Shawn was white as a ghost, and Maggie was screaming for Daddy. Had a big gash on my leg, and Daddy and Momma came out, yelling and asking Shawn and Maggie what happened. I needed ten stitches."

"Yer daddy didn't give y'all an ear full?"

"Naw, he was too thankful I didn't have brain damage. And Shawn and Maggie were plenty scared that they killed me that they didn't need any kind of talk."

Daryl just shook his head. "My pa woulda skinned me for something like that. Cut or no cut. And Merle? He'da just told me to get up and stop being a baby."

Daryl stiffened as he realized he had shared too much. He coughed, shouldering past her towards the door of the RV.

"Thanks. For well, ya know," he muttered before exiting the RV as quickly as he could.

Beth stared after him silently, filled with a confusing churning of emotions.

In a matter of seconds, Daryl had gotten Beth to talk about life before, about her childhood and her family. Not even Lori could get Beth to talk about them. That he could get her to talk amazed Beth. Because for a long time talking hadn't felt right. But with Daryl . . . it was easy in a weird way.

Daryl wasn't a talker-well, when he wasn't angry, he wasn't. And he certainly didn't share _anything_ about himself or his past.

Beth shook her head, pushing all those thoughts away. It was nothing.

It couldn't mean anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Updates are gunna be weekly here on out for all my fics. I hope you liked it. Semi skimmed this one for typos so hopefully none made it past me(though im sure they did). Please review, I love hearing your guys' thoughts on this. And this is the normal length for one of my chapters. CH1 was a fluke in its shortness. See ya soon :)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3: Care

_**Okay! This is kinda a filler, just throwing out some background on our babies, jumping into Daryl's head a little. Warning for gory Walker violence, blood and nightmares**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! All the follows and favorites make me giddy! This is overdue I know but I've been sick, also writers block. Hope you like it**_

* * *

><p>That night after everyone had set up camp, they settled down around the fire to eat. Daryl and Rick had discovered a dirt road that led a ways into the woods to what appeared to be a part of a camping ground complete with picnic tables, grills and a water spigot that by some miracle still worked. They'd pulled all the vehicles into a tight circle around one lots of the camping ground, pitching up the tents and gathered up what kindling they could find-they were in the woods, there was plenty for a good sized fire-and Daryl had even brought back some squirrels for dinner. Considering how her life was now, Beth had to admit that it was a pretty good night. She nibbled on her squirrel, telling herself it was a chicken wing, wishing she could smother it in hot sauce or something to take away the dry texture of the well done meat.<p>

Carl was sitting next to Rick, who had a his shot gun laying at his side, Beth could see the unease in the man's eyes that bellied the smile he wore on his face as he spoke to Carl. Dale was on the roof of the RV as always, Andrea had made him a plate of squirrel and beans, and immediately slinked into the RV. Beth had noticed that the woman had been more distant, she could only guess it was due to Amy. Beth could just imagine if she had watched Maggie slip away, dying in her arms, only to be forced to shoot her in the head.

Beth felt her stomach drop, lurching uncomfortably, and suddenly the squirrel in her hand was far less appetizing than before. She glanced up just as Glenn was moving past her to take up a spot near the fire.

"Glenn," Beth whispered, holding out the remnants of her plate to him, there was half the squirrel and plenty of beans left. "You want mine?"

The way Glenn regarded the plate you might as well have offered him a 12 oz. steak, he glanced up at her in concern.

"You're not hungry?"

Beth smiled and shook her head. "Naw, squirrel isn't my favorite. You go ahead, you need it."

Glenn took the plate thanking her as he sank down to sit by the fire. Beth settled in, leaning back against the log that some previous camper had rolled up towards the fire pit, tucking her legs close to her chest as she stared into the flames, allowing her mind to wander. She heard someone coming up behind her, she glanced up to see Lori hovering over her, a hesitant smile on her lips.

"Beth?" Lori whispered, reaching her hand out to touch the bare skin of the young woman's shoulder, turning her attention away from the fire, to her.

"Mm?" Beth asked, shifting to the side, silently inviting Lori to sit next to her.

Lori accepted the silent invitation, taking up the newly vacant space, her hand automatically going to the younger girl's ponytail, stroking the locks lovingly, her free arm wrapping around Beth's shoulders. Lori had been like that with Beth ever since the chaos of that first night, naturally taking the young woman under her wing like she was her own daughter.

"What happened at the CDC, honey," Lori whispered, her hand still stroking Beth's hair in comfort.

Beth's stomach knotted at the sad knowing in Lori's voice. Beth hadn't even considered how it would affect the others if she had actually stayed when . . .

_Ya ain't alone_.

"I gave up, got scared," Beth said quietly. "Everything . . . the fact that my family could be dead or worse . . . turned . . . the world suddenly looked too big and too frightening for someone like me to face on their own."

"Someone like you?" Lori questioned, her tone quiet and soothing, even though inside her heart was breaking for the girl.

"I'm weak, Lori. Look at me. I'm not Daryl, or Shane, or Rick. I ain't never shot a gun before, never had to defend myself or know how. I was the baby of the family, the sheltered one. And now I'm alone . . . and it's like I'm just learning to stand."

Beth gazed up into Lori's eyes, the chocolate brown irises filled with concern while Beth's held a resolve.

"That's what I thought, but then Daryl . . . he got me out. He reminded me that . . . even though I don't know where my family is . . . I still have a lotta people here who care about me."

"Daryl Dixon did all that," Lori asked, glancing over to where the redneck sat, on the fringe of the group, concentrating on his food, eating as though he feared that the cooked squirrel in his hands would get up and run from him.

For all the time Lori had spent with the Dixon brothers, which was scarce, she had never figured either one as the nurturing sort. Not to mention the type to linger in a building with a bomb about to go off in order to talk a frightened teenager out from committing a horrible mistake. Lori recalled her terror as she had watched from the safety of the RV as Daryl and Beth had come running out of the CDC, remembering how the large man had thrown himself across the girl to shield her from the blast.

_Maybe he wasn't so bad_, Lori allowed as she continued playing with Beth's hair.

"I was scared of him, y'know," Beth said as she allowed her blue eyes to trail over towards where the hunter sat. "Mostly 'cause of Merle, but even then he kept Merle away. He's . . . he's a good guy, he just doesn't like people much."

Lori smiled, a soft burst of laughter escaping her.

"What's so funny," Rick asked them, a slight smile playing on his lips as he looked at his wife.

Lori shook her head at him, as she released Beth's hair from her hand. "Just girl stuff."

Beth snorted only to have a yawn escape her lips. Lori patted her side and advised her to go to bed in their tent. Beth shook her head.

"Neh, I'll just sleep in the RV," Beth said as she moved towards the RV, wishing Glenn, Carol, Carl, Sophia and the rest good night.

She paused beside Daryl, who looked up at hearing her approach. She gave him a tentative smile.

"Night, Daryl, thank you," she said moving away before he could speak.

* * *

><p>Daryl watched her disappear into the RV, shaking his head slightly, before returning to his plate. Girl had been strange for the rest of the day since their conversation in the RV, and, surprisingly, Daryl found that being quiet didn't suit Beth, he had grown used to her easy chatter. It was that easy chatter though that had made him slip up and talk about his past.<p>

He'd left the RV pissed at himself, at Beth too, even though he knew she didn't deserve his anger. Rick had immediately cornered the hunter, asking for him to come with him to scout ahead. Daryl had agreed, reluctantly, but he damn well knew that if he allowed Rick and Shane to stomp around in the woods they'd probably scare away all the game and end up getting themselves killed-or Shane would end up killing Rick. Daryl didn't miss the hostility that was hid behind Shane's dark eyes towards his so-called best friend.

Daryl had taken the lead, instructing the men flanking him to remain quiet and to follow his lead. Rick was at the back, which left Shane directly behind him.

"You better stay away from that girl, Dixon," Shane growled lowly.

Daryl stopped dead in his tracks, the agitation he had felt earlier towards himself rearing its ugly head, and it was eyeing Shane.

"The fuck you talkin' about Walsh?" Daryl growled.

"Talkin' bout Beth," Shane snapped. "She don't need your redneck ass hanging around her."

Daryl's hand's turned white on his crossbow, desperately trying to keep himself from hauling off and punching the man. It didn't take any stretch of Daryl's imagination to believe that Shane had been a cop before all this-guy was big enough asshole to pull it off.

"Fuck off," Daryl said as he turned to keep on walking, if Shane was dumb enough to think he'd go for a little toothpick of a thing, then he was dumber than Daryl thought.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me you redneck white trash," Shane hissed grabbing Daryl's arm.

That did it, without thought or hesitation Daryl swung back, slamming the butt of the crossbow into Shane's face with a satisfying _crack _that eased the rage swelling inside his gut. Rick threw himself between the two men, just as Shane was straightening from the blow, wiping at the blood streaming down his face.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Don't talk ta me like I'm shit, Walsh! And you're one to talk about not touching someone who ain't yours'," Daryl hissed, throwing the words out, knowing they'd sting more than any punch.

Rick glanced in confusion between the two men, watching a Shane jerked away, his dark eyes glaring daggers into Daryl, who just sneered back, shaking his head. Walsh had stormed off, huffing and cursing as he went. Rick remained quiet, Daryl could only guess the man was scared to ask questions.

Daryl shook his head at the memory, that anger returning once more. Shane Walsh was a dick that was for sure. Daryl rubbed a hand over his face, huffing loudly as he tossed his empty plate into the fire. He stood shouldering his crossbow as he started off towards the edge of camp. He found T-Dog standing watch, rifle in hand. Daryl coughed, cluing the man that he was behind him

T-Dog turned sharply, eyes falling on Daryl and relaxing-just slightly. "S'up Dixon?"

"Ya can go eat, I'll keep watch for a bit," Daryl said, sliding the strap of the crossbow off his shoulder and taking it into his hands.

T-Dog didn't argue, he gave Daryl a quick thank you and raced off towards the food. Daryl snickered. The guy would probably put away three squirrels. Daryl missed regular food though. He and Merle had always lived off the land, but what he wouldn't do to have a damn cheeseburger. Fuck, just cheese would be amazing. Daryl shook his head, forcing his mind away from the past. No use thinking about things like food he'd never likely see again.

Daryl scanned the forest, his ears straining for any hint of the undead. It was quiet though, nothing but crickets and animals, though there were fewer of those thanks to the damn geeks. When there weren't people around to gnaw on, they went for whatever red-blooded creature they could sniff out. Daryl shifted on his feet, digging into his pants pocket to withdraw his pack of smokes, lighting one and taking a deep draw.

Daryl didn't want to think about what he'd do when the day came and he couldn't find a pack of smokes anymore. The thought chilled him.

As much as Daryl tried to keep his mind on trivial things like cigarettes and geeks eating up all the game, his mind did eventually wander back to the girl with the big blue eyes that looked right through him. Why the fuck hadn't he just ran when he could? What made him turn into Mr. White Knight and stay with her? Daryl couldn't figure it out.

Ever since he'd first laid eyes on the little blond, he'd dismissed her as weak. Knew she'd probably be the first of the group to be picked off, small thing like her looked like she couldn't even kill a fly. Something about her had initially annoyed him, few times he'd spoken to her before his remarks were callous and biting, always making her shrink away from him and she'd get this look in her eyes that made Daryl want to punch himself. Girl was like a puppy or something.

Daryl shook his head, taking another drag from his cigarette. Merle had been an ass towards her, always mouthing off about what a pretty little thing she was. Hearing his brother talk about the girl that way had rubbed him wrong, he always told him to shut up and made sure to keep Merle away from her as much as possible. Daryl loved his brother, and while he didn't think he meant anything by his remarks, a part of Daryl hadn't wanted to risk it. Hadn't wanted to make Beth anymore uncomfortable than she clearly was.

Before today, she'd only looked at him with fear in her eyes. Like he was the boogeyman or something. Daryl supposed that was another thing that egged him on to be an ass to her.

Shane popped back into his mind and Daryl cursed. Asshole, what did he think Daryl was? Beth was, what, fourteen or something and he was fucking thirty-seven. Sick fuck. Daryl took an angry drag from his smoke before throwing it to the ground and grinding it under his boot.

Whatever. He's stay away from Beth, put whatever the fuck had happened today behind him, and focus on finding his brother.

Because when it came down to it, Merle was all Daryl had.

* * *

><p>Cookies n' cream ice cream. That was what had taken Beth out of the house that night. Maggie decided it was a must have for the night, she was back from college in Atlanta on break, and she deemed it a special occasion. So of course they needed ice cream.<p>

Beth had jumped at the chance to get out of the house, Shawn was bugging her about Jimmy, the boy she had kinda been seeing for the last month, and she just needed an escape.

"You be careful now, Bethy," her father, Hershel said, concern making his voice stern.

Beth had smiled up at him, standing on tip toes, placing a quick kiss to his weathered cheek.

"I'll be fine, daddy," she said before turning on her heel and walking out of the house.

Beth had taken the keys to Maggie's car and had headed towards to town. She'd picked up the ice cream and had been headed home when she got stuck in a freak case of grid lock.

When people had started running past her car, a hard ball of panic had settled in Beth's throat. Hesitantly, Beth had climbed out of the car, and that's when she saw them.

Her first walker. It was a woman, face sunken in, eyes hallow of all emotion, latched onto the arm of a man. Beth let of a strangled cry as the woman tore off a chunk of flesh, and the cry the man let out turned Beth's stomach and brought tears to her eyes. Beth had done the only thing she could think to do.

She ran.

She pushed her way through the crowd of people, desperate to escape, to go home. A sharp blow to her back sent Beth sailing forward, face first on the asphalt. She cried out as a hand grasped her arm, sure it was one of those _things_, sure that she was going to die.

But it had been Lori, hauling Beth to her feet, pulling her towards her car where Carl sat up front crying and Shane was screaming for her to hurry.

Suddenly the memory shifted and Lori was gone, instead it was Maggie who held her arm, only it wasn't Maggie. Her neck was twisted at an odd angle, and her skin was like ice and felt like rubber almost. Beth tried to yank her arm free, but Maggie turned back to look at her, her movements slow, and fear swelled inside Beth as she met the dead hallow gaze of her sister. Dark blood dripping from her mouth as the creature let out a snarl, discolored teeth flashing in the night, as its head dropped down.

Beth let out an ear-piercing shriek as she felt her flesh being torn, hands on her neck, in her hair, dragging her down into the darkness-

"Beth!"

Beth eyes snapped open, her body surging forward, still lost in sleep defending herself from whatever was holding her.

"_Beth_-Jesus, stop! Shit," the gruff voice swore when her hand connected with his face.

Beth stopped struggling staring into the darkness. "_Daryl?_"

"Fuck yes, it's me! What the hell?" he growled as drew away from her touching his face. "D'ya _scratch_ me?"

"S-sorry-I dreamt, I mean I had a nightmare," Beth gasped as she swung her legs off the couch, settling her head in her hands as she tried to catch her breath, and calm the erratic beating of her heart.

She heard Daryl grumble and curse above her before she heard him plop down at the little table opposite of her.

"What was it?"

"Huh?" Beth asked looking up at him.

"Your nightmare, what was it about?" he clarified, his tone scathing with irritation. "Go on, out with it."

"It was of that first night, haven't dreamt about it in a while, I'm running with Lori to her car and she turns into my sister, only she's-"

"A damn geek? Yeah, I've had that dream 'fore, sucks," he sighed as he rubbed a hand across his face. "She get ya?"

Beth nodded, touching the unmarred skin on her arm. "Then they were all on me, dragging me down, then you woke me up I guess."

"Yeah, took outta chunk of my skin too," Daryl huffed, he added quietly as he stared out into the dark night. "Ya know scratchin' and slappin' won't do shit against geeks."

"Yeah, I know," Beth affirmed sighing. "I can't keep going like this. It won't work. I won't mak-"

"S'nough of that bullshit," Daryl huffed, turning to glare at her. "I don't wanna hear ya go on 'bout how you won't survive. Not losing anyone else, I'll teach you to shoot, fight whatever."

"You'd do that?" Beth asked, she couldn't help the awe from her voice, hardly believing what he was saying. "Thought it was every man-er, woman-for themselves."

Daryl shrugged. "That didn't much work out did it?"

Daryl stood, sighing, look at her through heavy lids, it suddenly dawned on Beth that he must be exhausted.

"Ya gunna be okay?"

"Yes, go. Sleep," she shooed him away with a flick of her hand.

Daryl moved towards the door, Beth watched him go, the nagging feeling in her chest growing until she finally called out to him, stopping him at the door.

"What," he sighed, his voice heavy with wariness.

"Just . . . why are you being nice to me? Why do you care whether or not I . . . ." Beth let her words die as she shook her head. "Never mind."

Daryl muttered something under his breath before turning to her, his blue eyes meeting hers'.

"Honestly, girl? I have no fucking clue, I just do."

With that Daryl stomped out of the RV and into the darkness of the night. Beth settled back down on the couch, listening to the sounds of nature as his words replayed over and over in her mind like a mad ping pong ball.

_I just do._

"Me, too, Daryl," Beth murmured as she shut her eyes and willed herself back to sleep.

Somehow she knew that no more nightmares would visit her tonight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so that's it. You know I was tempted to leave you guys hanging at "Daryl?" But I just dont have that kind of cruelty in me. There will be cliffys just not now, this things barely off the ground. Im so MEH about this chapter. <em>**

**_Please review, your words matter, give me your thoughts. See you in chapter 4 guys_**


	4. Chapter 4: Forward

**_I'd like to apologize for the insane long wait! Weekend before last I spent with my friends, leaving my laptop at home and for the past week my muse had abandoned me._**

**_Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And hugs to all my new followers and to those who have Favorited this fic I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me._**

**_Ive also been working on some new AUs for Bethyl, Ive got 3 in the works(forcing myself not to post anything yet till these fics are about finished)._**

**_This is Beta'd! Yay *claps hands* huge thank you to Amy who doesn't even watch TWD but still read this and fixed my horrible typos, bless her soul. _**

**_I hope you enjoy it, I'll try to update again this weekend._**

* * *

><p>Rick woke Daryl early the next morning. Daryl was sure it wasn't on purpose, the other man didn't quite grasp the meaning of stealth or quiet. Also, Daryl was more on edge as of late than ever before. He was sure that a pin dropping would jolt him awake from a dead sleep. The sound of the sheriff's pacing and heavy sighs had roused Daryl from a fitful sleep. When he had first pried his eyes open, the light outside his tent was a dim grey, a morning chill lacing the air, it was silent aside from the sound of Rick's pacing. Daryl was all too familiar with mornings such as these from years of hunting with Merle. With a muttered curse, the hunter threw back the poncho he used in lieu of a blanket, tugged on his boots, picked up his crossbow and exited his tent.<p>

Daryl drew himself to his full height, he scanned the rest of the camp, it appeared as though no one else had risen yet. Daryl found his gaze drawn to Dale's RV, wondering if the little blond girl had managed to get any sleep, or if anymore nightmares had visited the young woman during the night. Daryl caught himself as he began to move towards the RV, letting out a vehement curse. He was acting like a damn pussy whipped teenage boy. Why the fuck did he care if some girl got any sleep? Why did he feel so damn protective of Beth Greene? It didn't make any sense to him.

Daryl recalled the first time he had ever laid his eyes on the girl. He'd spotted the smoke of a fire about a mile off from where Merle and him were tracking a buck. Merle had made the decision that they investigate the source of the flames. What neither of them had expected to see were so many people. Not just people, though, kids and women. Merle's gaze had zeroed in on the supplies that occupied the trunks of their vehicles. Merle also took note of the rifle the angry looking man with the roman nose had trained on them as they approached the group.

Daryl scanned the group, eyeing the men who were armed with a variety of weapons-a little Chinaman held a baseball bat a mixture of uncertainty and fear on his face. Daryl's eyes slid over to measure up the big African man, had a shovel. The man next time, wiry guy with dark hair had a crowbar, and the Mexican next to him was gripping a heavy looking branch. There were over a dozen people surrounding Daryl and his brother. Daryl's gaze continued to wander over the faces staring back at them in disbelief, his eyes stopping at the three-two women and a boy-standing behind the angry man holding the gun. The first one, a woman in her late thirties with long brown hair, clutched a boy with features mirroring her own to her side, his cobalt eyes staring up at him with fear. Dismissing the boy, Daryl's attention was drawn to the girl, young with wide blue eyes like sapphires, a picture of innocence. The first time Beth had looked at him, Daryl had seen the uncertain terror in her gaze-the distrust at two strange men invading her camp in the middle of apocalypse could do that-as she huddled closer to the man with the rifle.

Merle had chuckled, a crooked smile on his face as he turned slowly, taking in their surroundings. "Well, looky here, y'all got yourselves a real nice set up here."

"Who the hell are you?" the man with the rifle barked.

"Calm down now, 'M Merle Dixon, and this here's my little brother Daryl. Say hello Darylina."

Daryl threw his brother a look that could have frozen water. "Fuck off, Merle."

Merle smirked with a chuckle. "He's friendlier than he looks. You the leader of this party?"

The man eyed Merle with a hard look as he adjusted his grip on his rifle. "You could say that."

Merle's smirk twisted into a grin. "Me n' my baby brother, we're hunters. Let us join ya, say we'll give you some of whatever we kill."

Daryl caught the small flicker of desire flare in several of the men's eyes. Daryl wasn't the least bit surprised not a one of them knew a thing about hunting or trapping.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" the man snarled, his dark eyes moving from Merle to Daryl.

Daryl had had enough of the asshole looking at him and Merle like they were diseased or something. He stomped forward, anger churning in his belly as he growled; "You know what fuck y-"

"Daryl," Merle snapped, stopping Daryl in his tracks. "Calm your damn tits, n' stop acting like a fool."

Merle reached over to his pack, pulling out the string of squirrels. "Ain't much to look at but cook these babies right and ya got yourself some good eating."

Daryl smirked as he watched the little blond blanch at the sight of the squirrels. Wildest thing a girl like her probably ate was a Butterball turkey from the store. Merle walked past the stretch of empty space of no-man's-land, offering the squirrels to the man. His dark eyes moved from Merle to Daryl and back, his jaw clenching before he said;

"Y'all can stay. But you gotta help out here, pull your own weight, and don't cause no trouble."

Merle grinned, showing off his teeth. "I think Daryl n' I can play nice with ya. Didn't catch your name though."

"Shane," he offered before turning his back to the brothers and began whispering to the woman, the little blond and the kid.

Daryl moved to stand beside Merle, his eyes never straying from Shane as he and the others slowly began to move about the camp, throwing the Dixons shaded looks.

"Why the fuck you go and do that Merle? That's our dinner," Daryl hissed.

"Aw, cool your tits Darylina, we ain't staying long-just long enough to take everything these bastards got n' make our way north." Merle said with a smirk. "You with me little brother?"

Daryl tore his eyes away from the group, meeting his older brother's gaze.

"Yeah, Merle. 'M always with ya."

"Daryl?"

Rick's voice snapped Daryl from the memory. Daryl blinked at Rick as he approached.

"What you want now?" Daryl growled, his tone coming out sharper than he intended.

"Wanted to talk to you," Rick said a slight smile tugging at his lips as though Daryl's behavior amused him.

"So? Talk," Daryl said as he began moving towards one of the cars that held drinks.

"I wanted to discuss what you thought about going to Fort Benning," Rick explained as he followed the hunter.

"Why it matter what I think? Just a damn redneck," Daryl scoffed as he unscrewed the cap to a bottle of water, bringing it to his lips and taking a deep swallow.

"You know that ain't true. You do a lot for the group-"

"Yeah, like put meat on the table," he growled. "All I am to y'all is a meal ticket n' I know it so ya don't gotta go butterin' me up tryin' to make me feel special or somethin'."

"Daryl," Rick said loudly, stopping the man from continuing on with his rant. "I just," Rick took a moment, calming himself. "I just want to know your opinion. Should we or shouldn't we go? Do you think it's worth the trip?"

Daryl looked around the make shift camp, heaving a heavy worn out sigh. "Honestly, I don't see the point in staying here. Best thing we can do for everyone here is just keep goin'."

Rick nodded as he bit down on his bottom lip. "That's what I thought you'd say."

"Hey," Daryl said, stopping Rick as he had begun to move away towards his and Lori's tent. "Ain't nothing back there for any of us. We've all lost people. S'no point in going back, ya can only go forward."

Rick said nothing, just nodded as he lowered his gaze to the ground and made his way back to his tent. Daryl watching him go, his hands tightening around the bottle in his hands.

If only Daryl could take his own advice.

* * *

><p>When Beth roused from sleep the next morning everyone was already up, the activity outside the RV animated. Beth sat up slowly, her back protesting as she stretched with a silent yawn. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand, Beth slowly rose from the couch, leaning across the table to peer outside. She spied T-Dog, Glenn, Andrea, Dale and Lori packing up the tents and other supplies. Frowning, she straightened, making her way towards the door, stepping out into the humid Georgia day.<p>

Beth scanned her surroundings, taking in the activity with mild apprehension. Beth scanned the bustling people, searching for one who didn't appear too busy. Beth's gaze fell on Glenn. Her mind made up, Beth made her way towards the young man, placing a hand on his arm, drawing his attention to her.

"Beth," he said with a smile as he shoved the tents into the trunk of the car. "Morning."

"Morning, Glenn," Beth said as she glanced around once more. "What's going on?"

"Rick said we're moving out. Said we're gunna hit Fort Benning, see if there's any help there."

Beth's heart sank in her chest. Fort Benning was a long way out, while she understood the appeal of it-guns, sturdy walls, people who might know what the hell is going on with the world-the idea of going out into the world like it was now scared her.

"What about supplies? Gas? Do we have enough to make it that far?"

Andrea had walked up at that moment, hefting a cooler in her hands, the older blond smiled slightly as she shoved the cooler into the trunk. "Rick sent Daryl ahead to find a gas station, with any luck we'll be able to siphon enough gas to make it there."

Beth bit her lip as she turned this new information over in her head. "You seen Carl and Sophia?"

"Carol has them, honey," Lori said, coming up behind her the young woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You sleep okay last night?"

Beth was a bad liar, so she simply nodded and offered Lori a smile. The brunette hmmed softly, as she turned Beth away from the other's, guiding her towards the chairs. Lori released her and set about folding the chairs up and returning the chairs to their sacks.

"Nightmares," she said lightly with a shrug.

For those first handful weeks of after the terror of the Turn, Beth had shared a tent with Lori and Carl while staying at the quarry, and both knew just how bad her nightmares could get.

"Honey, why didn't you come get me? You didn't have to go through that alone," Lori said gently, stopping what she was doing to place a hand on Beth's shoulder.

Beth just shook her head, quickly trying to dismiss the older woman's feeling of guilt. "I wasn't alone. I guess Daryl heard me crying out; he woke me up and sat with me a bit. We talked. He even offered to teach me how to defend myself against walkers if I wanted."

Lori let out a surprised chuckle as she returned to folding up the remaining chairs. "That Dixon is just full of surprises."

"He's a good guy," Beth agreed as she finished with her chair.

Lori grinned as she lifted three of the sacks containing chairs into her arms. "I gotta say, I didn't think a man like him had that kind of kindness in him. Don't get me wrong, I actually enjoy being proven wrong about that."

Beth chuckled lightly as she lifted her own chairs and followed after Lori towards the SUV. "I guess the zombie apocalypse brings out peoples' true nature."

Lori just grinned as she handed off the chairs to Glenn, who took them with a smile, loading them into the back of the car. Beth followed suit, thanking Glenn as she moved to flank Lori as she leaned against the side of the SUV. Beth braced her back against the car, staring off into the distance quietly. Lori watched the young woman, her eyes roaming her expression and finding something haunting in her sapphire eyes.

"It isn't just nightmares bothering you, is it Beth?" Lori asked quietly, shifting to her side so she faced Beth, watching as the young woman heaved a heavy sigh.

Beth would never argue with anyone that Lori was nothing if not perceptive and observant. Beth took a moment, struggling to find the right words and when she finally spoke, she still felt uncertain.

"I feel like us going to Fort Benning, well me going with y'all . . . I feel like me leaving with you guys is me giving up hope of ever finding my family. Like I'm abandoning them," Beth finally met Lori's dark gaze, her blue one shining with tears. "It's like . . . I'm choosing to never see them again."

Lori wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her close, laying her cheek against her soft golden locks.

"Beth, sweetheart, I can tell you, that as a parent, if it was Carl out here all alone in all this . . . and he found a group full of good people like we have here . . . I would want him to do everything he could to survive. Even if that meant I'd never get to see him again," Lori swallowed hard, struggling to keep her own tears at bay. "And I know, without a doubt, that your momma and daddy would want the same for you."

"Really?" Beth asked, her voice catching on the word. "You really believe that?"

Lori nodded as she pressed a kiss to Beth's fore head. "I do, honey. I really do."

Beth squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Lori tightly .

In her mind she saw the best memories of her family-their vacations out on the lake, Maggie and her playing fashion show using all of Momma's best make up and clothes, chasing after Shawn through the field, and sitting with her Momma and Daddy on the couch, listening as Otis played his guitar.

Beth swallowed hard as her tears fell free. She gathered all those precious memories, locking them away in a box in her mind, setting it aside. She had to put it all behind her. Beth knew that she wouldn't make it if she held on to what had been.

In this new world she could only move forward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! Cant wait to hear what you all think :)<strong>_

_**More action to come in ch5 I promise, this was a pretty chill update but we'll have some Bethyl next time ;)**_


End file.
